


Прослушка

by wakeupinlondon



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Auror Harry Potter, Case Fic, Drinking Games, Humor, Investigations, M/M, Potions, Quidditch, Romance, Voyeurism
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-11
Packaged: 2019-03-03 07:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13336770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: Гарри подслушивает разговор бывших однокурсников и узнает кое-что интересное





	Прослушка

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на ФБ-2017 для команды Harry Potter.  
> Бета: Котик.

— Я никогда, — торжественно произнесла Паркинсон, — не спала с тем, кто уже в отношениях.

Гринграсс хмыкнула. Нотт фыркнул и подлил ей шампанского.

— Кажется, меня нагло спаивают, — протянул Забини. — Дружба с тобой плохо сказывается на печени, Панс.

— Уж кто бы говорил. — Малфой отсалютовал ему бокалом. — Блейз, Дафна, ваше здоровье!

— Во дают, — буркнул Гарри в ухо Деннис. — О, смотри, и блондинка отпила...

Гарри вздохнул и отодвинулся подальше от сферы, которая показывала подвыпивших слизеринцев.

Вечер пошел наперекосяк с самого начала.

Когда в деле о подпольной торговле яйцами рунеспура появилась зацепка, Гарри еще был полон энтузиазма. Правда, информатор смог сообщить только место и время встречи — магический зал ресторана «Chiltern Firehouse», пятница, восемь вечера, — но Гарри был уверен, обнаружить поставщиков и покупателя будет легко. Отдельных VIP-комнат, где можно по-тихому обговорить детали сделки и показать товар, в ресторане всего две, и в них не составило труда установить наблюдение и прослушку.

Первая VIP-комната была зарезервирована на имя мистера Уильямса — старшего управляющего отдела ценных бумаг Гринготтса. С семи вечера он засел в ресторане с группой мрачного вида гоблинов, обсуждая какие-то нудные финансовые вопросы. Разговор из настроенной на их комнату сферы напоминал Гарри лекции профессора Бинса, а от незнакомых терминов вроде «индоссант» и «форфейтор» тут же разболелась голова. На контрабандистов лысеющий финансист и группа гоблинов походили слабо, так что вся надежда оставалась на вторую комнату, зарезервированную на имя некой мисс Дэвис.

Гарри тут же почувствовал неладное, когда в половину восьмого в комнату прошли Паркинсон и Гойл. Когда же к ним подпорхнул услужливый официант и Паркинсон заказала сразу шесть бутылок «Лоран-Перье», Гарри с тоской подумал, что только двумя слизеринцами он сегодня не отделается.

И не ошибся. Вскоре за парочкой подтянулась смутно знакомая темноволосая девушка — Гарри неуверенно вспомнил, что и правда была в компании слизеринок Паркинсон одна по фамилии Дэвис. После нее пришла Гринграсс, следом Забини, Булстроуд — Гарри скривился при виде того, как она расцеловала всех в щеки, — и, наконец, стоило ему подумать, что змеюшник собрался не в полном составе, как зашли Малфой и Нотт.

— Вот так сюрприз, наш любимый факультет, — усмехнулся Энтони, заглядывая Гарри через плечо. — Ну и как думаете, кто из них приторговывает?

Гарри ничего не ответил, пристально наблюдая, как Малфой снимает мантию. Деннис тоже промолчал, но Гарри заметил, что у него заблестели глаза — наверняка вообразил, как приятно было бы поймать слизеринцев на горячем.

Сам Гарри сомневался, что кто-то из них мог быть замешан в подпольной торговле — слишком уж большой риск, а на змеином факультете обычно не склонны к авантюрам. С другой стороны, бывших однокурсников он не видел уже несколько лет и совсем не знал, как сложились их жизни после войны. Возможно, кто-то из них нуждался в деньгах? Да и наводку все равно нужно было проверить, так что Гарри поудобнее устроился в просторном кресле — Робардс каким-то чудом выхлопотал им на вечер номер в отеле над рестораном — и стал наблюдать за сферой.

Слизеринцы то ли что-то отмечали, то ли просто решили весело провести пятничный вечер. Гарри недовольно отметил, что выглядели они до отвращения жизнерадостно. И, похоже, дела у них шли отлично — раз уж они сняли VIP-комнату в одном из самых фешенебельных ресторанов города. На одних яйцах рунеспура столько не заработаешь, мрачно подумал Гарри.

Пусть у него и не было особого желания следить за бывшими однокурсниками, их разговоры оказались интереснее, чем у Уильямса с гоблинами: слизеринцы, слава Мерлину, хотя бы не упоминали рынок ценных бумаг и падение курса галлеона. Вместо этого они наскоро обсудили свадьбу Гринграсс следующим летом — она выходила замуж за австралийца и собиралась устроить торжество в Брисбене («Отец уже заказал всем межконтинентальные портключи», — довольно сообщила Гринграсс; Энтони на этих словах присвистнул), квиддичный сезон («Как думаете, ставить полторы сотни на победу «Катапульт»? — задумчиво спросил Гойл. — Не все же время «Сорокам» вести в счете...») и последние новости зельеварения («Труды Бораго безнадежно устарели, — довольно вещал Малфой, — давно пора было выпустить новые учебники. И если на конференции в понедельник все пойдет как надо, мои публикации утвердят в программу Хогвартса»).

Гарри тихо хмыкнул. Как и прежде, Малфой жить не мог без внимания. Совсем как в школе, подумал он с какой-то неожиданной ностальгией, наблюдая, как Нотт предложил выпить за успехи Малфоя и все дружно подняли бокалы.

Затем Паркинсон подговорила всех сыграть в магическую «Я никогда не». От маггловской версии игра отличалась тем, что перед началом участники заколдовывали бокалы — и если кто-то не пил, когда должен был, напиток выплескивался ему в лицо.

Гарри сразу же решил, что ничего хорошего от такой игры ждать не стоило.

— С чего бы начать, — задумчиво произнес Забини, буравя взглядом Паркинсон. — Ну, скажем... Я никогда не ходил на лекции в одной только мантии на голое тело.

Гарри покачал головой, когда Паркинсон и Гринграсс со смехом потянулись к бокалам. И чуть не поперхнулся водой, когда к ним присоединился Гойл, пробурчавший: «Это было на спор». Его бокал уже чуть подрагивал, норовя окатить владельца шампанским за промедление.

— Похоже, правду говорят, что слизеринцам живется веселее, — хмыкнул Энтони. Деннис лишь в прострации смотрел на Гринграсс, видимо, представив ее без ничего под мантией.

Однако Гарри его восторга не разделял. От одной мысли о том, что пока он сидел на Зельях, рядом могли находиться неодетые Паркинсон и Гойл, ему стало плохо.

Малфой, к облегчению Гарри, пить не стал.

Не то чтобы Гарри было какое-то дело до того, что Малфой носит под мантией. Просто так спокойнее.

— Я никогда, — продолжил Нотт, — не занимался сексом в слизеринских спальнях.

Теперь уже к бокалам потянулись Забини, Малфой, Паркинсон и — к ужасу Гарри — Гойл с Булстроуд.

— Ох уж этот восьмой курс, — улыбнулась Булстроуд, когда подошла ее очередь загадывать. — Ну, а я никогда... м-мм... не занималась сексом в спальнях других факультетов.

Где-то на этом моменте вечер и перестал быть продуктивным.

Дальше игра шла в том же духе. За какие-то полчаса Гарри узнал о жизни слизеринцев больше, чем за семь лет проживания в одном замке — причем в таких подробностях, какие не приснились бы ему даже в кошмарах. Он бы точно обошелся без знания о том, что Забини занимался сексом в женском теле под оборотным. А на моменте, когда раскрасневшийся Гойл отпил после слов «Я никогда не носил кружевное белье», Гарри окончательно уверился, что этот вечер нанес ему психологическую травму. Тяжелую. Возможно, неизлечимую.

Напарникам Гарри происходившее, напротив, явно нравилось. Почему-то их не выбил из колеи ни открывший в себе женскую сущность Забини, ни Гойл в кружевах — удостоив их парой смешков, Деннис и Энтони сосредоточили все внимание на женской части компании. От их комментариев Гарри стало еще хуже — особенно когда Энтони отходил проверить главный зал и Деннис каждый раз по его возвращению принимался пересказывать пропущенное. А уж когда Дэвис робко отпила из бокала в ответ на «У меня никогда не было влечения к своему полу» («Я всего лишь слегка экспериментировала», — сказала она тихим голосом), Деннис и Энтони, похоже, и вовсе забыли о том, что находятся на задании.

— Ох уж я бы взглянул на эти эксперименты, — Энтони мечтательно закатил глаза. — Жаль, ни с кем-то из остальных девушек. Они бы здорово смотрелись с Гринграсс, блондинка и брюнетка...

Но до Гарри его слова уже доносились как сквозь вату — потому что Малфой, поспешно схватив задрожавший бокал, тоже сделал глоток.

— Ни слова, — предупреждающе сказал он, уставившись на Паркинсон. — Это было сто лет назад, и я...

— Ой, да перестань, Драко, — захихикала Булстроуд. Потянувшись к блюду с закусками, она чуть задела вазу с цветами, к которой крепился удерживавший сферу артефакт. Картинка слегка завибрировала. — Все мы знали о твоей маленькой влюбленности.

— Достаточно было взглянуть на тебя на квиддичных матчах, — хмыкнул Нотт.

— Не повезло, что следить надо было за снитчем, а не за объектом твоих нежных чувств, — подхватил Забини. — То-то стоило нашей звезде уйти из школы, ты сразу стал прилично играть.

Гарри замер, чуть не выпустив из рук бутылку с водой. Позади него Энтони сдавленно хохотнул, прислушиваясь к разговору.

— Ну хватит уже, — сухо ответил Малфой. Похоже, ему захотелось поскорее перевести тему, так как он быстро добавил: — Я никогда...

— Сейчас очередь Грега, — улыбнулась Паркинсон. — Ладно тебе, Драко. У всех были фантазии...

— Не было у меня никаких фантазий, — огрызнулся Малфой. — Я тогда ни о чем таком и не думал.

— Тогда? — Забини пристально на него уставился, облокотившись на стол. — Выходит, думаешь сейчас?

— Ого, Драко, — хихикнула Гринграсс. — У моей сестры вся комната увешана его плакатами, попросить подарить?

У Гарри закружилась голова. Плакаты?

Малфой же в ответ лишь презрительно фыркнул:

— Попроси. Будет куда кидать дротики, — он весело ухмыльнулся.

Гарри не отрываясь смотрел на сферу. Возможно ли?..

Он оглянулся на напарников, но Деннис отошел ко второй сфере проверить банкира с гоблинами, а Энтони учился на пару лет раньше и не был в курсе их с Малфоем школьных отношений.

Вражды, тут же поправил себя Гарри. Школьной вражды, а не отношений.

Тем временем Паркинсон пустила из палочки сноп искр, подзывая официанта — явно в надежде разрядить атмосферу. Потом повернулась к Малфою:

— Не злись, мы просто подтруниваем. Никто же не призывает тебя вступить в его фанклуб. — Она погладила Малфоя по руке. — Да где же официант... Отвратительный сервис, надо было идти в «The Greenhouse»...

— В «The Greenhouse» на нашем зале недавно слетели магглоотталкивающие чары, было отвратительно... А, вот и он. — Гринграсс ободряюще улыбнулась чуть запыхавшемуся мальчишке-официанту. — Ну, кто что еще будет заказывать? Мне, наверное, коктейль «Поцелуй ведьмы».

— Замечательный выбор, это наш фирменный, — официант любезно заулыбался в ответ. — Если интересуют коктейли, еще рекомендую «Загадку метаморфа» и «Танец вейлы» — первый покрепче, второй послаще, с кокосовым ликером...

Гарри откинулся в кресло, не прислушиваясь к болтовне о напитках. Казалось, голова сейчас взорвется. Мешал Малфою поймать снитч. Ушел из школы. Так популярен, что...

И кто бы это мог быть?

***

Понедельник выдался серым и тусклым — первый по-настоящему осенний день. Гарри хмуро уставился в окно кабинета, пожалев, что оно показывало настоящую погоду, а не зачарованный солнечный пейзаж. Неожиданно стало жалко потраченных выходных — Деннис говорил, в Брайтоне еще вчера можно было купаться.

Сказать, что Гарри думал о подслушанном разговоре все выходные, было бы преувеличением. Думал, да, но совсем не все время. Например, он чуть-чуть отвлекся, сходив с Роном на квиддич — «Катапульты» все-таки обыграли «Сорок», причем очень зрелищно. Все первые двадцать минут матча Гарри даже не вспоминал Малфоя — до тех пор, пока Флинт с силой не запустил квоффл в голову охотнику «Сорок», напомнив Гарри об играх против Слизерина в школьные годы.

Торговцев с покупателем они в тот вечер так и не нашли: либо сделка не состоялась, либо их попросту перехитрили. В итоге дело с контрабандой снова грозило зайти в тупик, и теперь Гарри с тоской представлял, как их примется отчитывать Робардс. С утра он первым делом отправил запрос в финансовый отдел с просьбой дать справки о доходах слизеринцев, но что-то ему подсказывало, Робардсу этого будет мало.

Однако гораздо чаще мысли возвращались к Малфою. Остаток вечера он вел себя как ни в чем не бывало, даже еще более оживленно: болтал без умолку, сыпал шутками и едкими комментариями — в общем, как счел Гарри, делал все возможное, чтобы о его признании забыли.

Если подумать, это многое объясняло. Но поверить, что Малфой испытывал к нему... влечение, все равно было сложно. Просто дико.

— Готовы к совещанию? — в дверях показался сонный Деннис. — Нас сейчас будут песочить. «Растрата времени, ресурсов», — он довольно похоже изобразил недовольный бас Робардса.

— Отрицательный результат — тоже результат, — Энтони приподнял голову от отчета.

— Ну почему же, — заметил Деннис, ставя на стол Гарри стаканчик с дымящимся кофе. Гарри поморщился: как бы он ни протестовал, Деннис все время стремился ему услужить. — Мы узнали много, гм, интересного.

— Вряд ли Робардс оценит, — хмыкнул Гарри и обратился к Энтони: — Заканчивай лучше отчет.

— Почему отчеты всегда пишу я? — притворно возмутился Энтони, возведя глаза к потолку. — Только потому, что я хаффлпаффец? Вот что скажу, это дискриминация по факультету, из-за вашего стереотипного мышления...

Гарри запустил в него бумажным самолетиком.

Как и ожидалось, утреннее совещание не принесло им ничего хорошего.

— Поттер, Рикетт, Криви — оглушительный провал, — прошипел Робардс, расхаживая по кабинету из угла в угол. — Информатор доложил, на рынке в Лютном уже появилась новая порция яиц рунеспура.

— Лучше бы ваш информатор подробнее рассказал о продавце и поставщиках, — Гарри почувствовал, что начинает закипать. — Мы проторчали там весь вечер, в восемь Энтони наблюдал за главным залом, мы с Деннисом — за обеими VIP-комнатами. Ничего.

— Может, встреча должна была пройти не в ресторане, а в самом отеле? — предположил Деннис. — Если информатор сказал просто «Chiltern Firehouse»...

— Ты его совсем за идиота считаешь, Криви? Исключено, — отрезал Робардс, закатив глаза. — Информатор выразился совершенно ясно. Кто-то из посетителей ресторана успел в пятницу передать этих чертовых рунеспуров, просто вы это прозевали. Надо действовать, сидеть и ждать следующей наводки бессмысленно. Жду ваших блестящих идей, — выражение его лица красноречиво передавало, что он думал об их идеях.

— Можно еще раз приглядеться к Уильямсу, — робко предложил Энтони. — Он несколько раз выходил покурить, тогда я мог что-то пропустить. Правда, это было уже после восьми...

— Надо проследить за Малфоем, — неожиданно для себя предложил Гарри. Откашлялся и пояснил: — Он единственный из посетителей, кто занимается зельеварением. Вряд ли он прямо замешан в контрабанде, но если яйца рунеспура нужны Малфою для зелий...

— То он мог заказать их на черном рынке! — Деннис хлопнул рукой по столу и тут же стушевался под взглядом Робардса. — Отличная идея, Гарри!

— Спасибо, — приободрившись, Гарри продолжил: — И неважно, что он никуда не отходил — ему не обязательно было изучать товар лично, он мог поручить это посреднику.

— Шито белыми нитками, Поттер, — фыркнул Робардс, — но за неимением лучшего не помешает проверить. Установите за Уильямсом и Малфоем наблюдение и прослушку — неофициально, естественно. Рикетт, — он хмуро посмотрел на Энтони, — ты следишь за Уильямсом.

Деннис едва слышно вздохнул: сперва наблюдать за Уильямсом было его заданием. Впрочем, Гарри и не сомневался, что для личной слежки Робардс выберет более опытного аврора, а не новичка Денниса с его... идеями.

— И постарайся на этот раз ничего не упустить, — еще раз требовательно глянув на Энтони, Робардс наконец повернулся к Гарри: — А за Малфоем присмотрит Поттер.

Гарри кивнул, стараясь не подать виду, как при словах «присмотрит за Малфоем» внутри что-то довольно заурчало.

***

К моменту, когда Гарри вышел из Министерства, облака чуть разошлись и выглянуло слабое блеклое солнце.

Ежегодная конференция зельеваров Великобритании и Ирландии проходила в лекционном зале Королевского института, и Гарри пришлось пожертвовать ланчем, чтобы успеть к началу лекции Малфоя.

Билета у него, конечно же, не было. Светить значком аврора тоже не стоило — выдавая Гарри артефакты, Робардс еще раз подчеркнул, что все сугубо неофициально, — так что хорошо, что у него всегда оставался третий вариант. Пусть Гарри и не любил к нему прибегать.

— Здравствуйте, — приветливо обратился он к ведьме на ресепшене, отбрасывая челку со лба. — Не могли бы вы мне помочь?..

Ведьма подняла на него скучающий взгляд и тут же расплылась в улыбке.

Спустя пять минут — и оставленный на «Вестнике зельевара» автограф с лучшими пожеланиями — Гарри сидел в зале, предусмотрительно устроившись на одном из последних рядов. На сцене пожилой волшебник с сильным уэльским акцентом читал лекцию о новых способах использования лунной росы в целительных зельях, и Гарри воспользовался передышкой, чтобы собраться с мыслями.

Итак, он тратил рабочее время на проверку подозреваемого, которого на самом деле ни в чем не подозревал. И все потому, что... Продолжать эту фразу категорически не хотелось.

Хорошее начало.

Впрочем, сама идея присмотреться к зельеварам имела смысл. Другое дело, что с тем же успехом он мог бы проверять всех подряд работников магических аптек. Или лабораторий. Или...

В зале захлопали, и Гарри, встрепенувшись, присоединился к аплодисментам. Пожилой волшебник несколько раз поклонился и ушел со сцены, где его тут же сменил ведущий.

Потом Гарри пришлось ждать еще минут пятнадцать — пока ведущий благодарил докладчика, рассказывал о программе и объявлял перерыв, затем снова напоминал программу и представлял Малфоя, — прежде чем Малфой наконец вышел на сцену.

Поприветствовав аудиторию, он взмахнул палочкой, и на стене за его спиной появились картинки какого-то растения — по-видимому, асфоделя, о котором Малфой собирался читать лекцию.

— Как всем известно, — начал он, — асфодель издавна используется в целительных зельях. Однако при более подробных исследованиях я обнаружил, что в рябиновом отваре, — он снова взмахнул палочкой, и под картинками крупными буквами появился рецепт, — раскрыты не все его полезные свойства. В своей последней публикации в «Вестнике зельевара» я привел улучшенный рецепт рябинового отвара, — еще один взмах палочкой, и рядом возник новый рецепт. — Как видите, если корень асфоделя смешать с кровью саламандры и медовой водой в иных пропорциях, он становится...

Лекция Гарри интересовала мало. Свойства асфоделя он в общих чертах помнил еще с первых курсов — спасибо неописуемой манере Снейпа вести уроки, — а рассуждения Малфоя о том, что и как он усовершенствовал, напротив, были слишком запутанными для школьного уровня, и Гарри быстро перестал улавливать суть. Но несмотря на это, он не мог сказать, что ему было скучно.

Малфой говорил сухим научным тоном, выглядел отстраненным, почти безэмоциональным, но от него все равно невозможно было отвести глаз. Он казался слегка неуверенным, несколько раз слишком бурно жестикулировал, прежде чем успевал одернуть себя, — из его слов в пятницу Гарри понял, что от сегодняшнего выступления зависело многое в его научной карьере, — и почему-то от этого казался еще очаровательнее. Гарри нравилось наблюдать, как он откидывал упавшую на глаза прядь светлых, почти белесых в ярком свете волос, как увлеченно рассказывал, с явной любовью к зельям. Как едва заметно щурился, когда ему задавали вопросы, и уверенно отвечал. Как улыбался, когда в зале принимались аплодировать.

После лекции ведущий снова объявил перерыв, а Гарри спешно выскочил из зала и бросился вниз по лестнице, надеясь перехватить Малфоя.

И нашел его в фойе в окружении нескольких волшебников и волшебниц — целителей, судя по гербам на их мантиях.

— Да, в Имперском колледже очень хорошая программа по Зельям, — рассказывал Малфой какой-то полной волшебнице, — много возможностей для исследований, и публикации по целительным зельям рано или поздно... Поттер? — он запнулся на полуслове и уставился на Гарри так, словно увидел инфернала.

— Малфой, — Гарри кивнул. Взгляды всех присутствующих обратились к нему, и он почувствовал себя неуютно. И совершенно не знал, что сказать. — Отличное выступление.

Малфой несколько раз моргнул. Стоящие рядом волшебники переглянулись.

— Благодарю, — наконец произнес Малфой каким-то странным натянутым тоном, будто ожидал, что Гарри сейчас расхохочется ему в лицо и скажет, что пошутил. — Не знал, что ты так интересуешься целительными зельями.

— На самом деле, не очень, — признал Гарри. — Мне просто нужно было тебя увидеть.

Теперь Малфой окинул его таким взглядом, какой Гермиона раньше адресовывала Луне, когда она заводила речь о бундящей шице. Гарри слегка растерялся, но решил продолжить:

— Не хочешь, э-э, сходить со мной на ланч?

Выражение лица Малфоя перестало поддаваться описанию. Он смотрел на Гарри молча и, кажется, даже не моргал.

Гарри мысленно отвесил себе пинка. Если Малфоя он до сих пор... привлекает, тот мог истолковать его слова превратно.

Или наоборот, совершенно верно. Но Гарри быстро отогнал эту мысль и уточнил:

— Для расследования. — Он поймал себя на том, что не знает, куда деть руки, и спешно засунул их в карманы мантии. — В аврорате, насчет зелий. — Гарри откашлялся. — Нужно мнение эксперта.

Лицо Малфоя по-прежнему оставалось нечитаемым.

— Боже, Поттер, — наконец протянул он. — И как мне только в голову пришло, что ты можешь интересоваться зельями? Ты же и пары слов связать не можешь, — он вдруг резко показался Гарри похожим на одиннадцатилетнего себя, заставив вспомнить, почему не хотелось иметь с ним ничего общего. Но как только у Гарри возникло желание холодно попрощаться и закончить беседу, Малфой сделал кое-что, что заставило его передумать — неожиданно улыбнулся. Так же тепло, как и на сцене.

Гарри буквально застыл. Если в его взгляде и читался шок, Малфой его либо не заметил, либо предпочел сделать вид.

— Ладно, — сказал он, затем обратился к группе целителей: — Было очень приятно... У вас же остались мои визитки? Чудесно, — щелкнув застежкой кожаного портфеля, он пожал руку одному из волшебников и снова повернулся к Гарри. — Пошли на ланч, Поттер.

***

Гарри аппарировал их в небольшое магическое кафе на перекрестке Хеймаркета и Ковентри, в котором обедал почти каждый день. Наверное, не чета пафосным заведениям, где привык бывать Малфой, зато место для своих и без лишних ушей.

— Что ты знаешь о яйцах рунеспура? — сходу начал он, стоило им занять столик.

Малфой хмыкнул и потянулся к меню.

— Контрабанду отлавливаешь, Поттер? Брось. Это безнадежно — не одни завезут, так другие.

— Значит, яйца рунеспура пользуются спросом? — Гарри моментально сделал стойку.

— Ну как тебе сказать, — Малфой откинулся на спинку стула и посмотрел на Гарри с легкой усмешкой, — всего-то ингредиент, который помогает варить стимулирующие мозг зелья. Сам-то как думаешь?

— И как высоко они ценятся?

Малфой задумался.

— Ну, не как кровь ре-эма, конечно... Но покупателям придется раскошелиться.

Подошла официантка, и они сделали заказ — две чашки кофе и сэндвич для Гарри. Стоило ей уйти, как он продолжил расспросы:

— И кому, по-твоему, — Гарри чуть подался вперед, — они могут понадобиться?

— Да кому угодно, — судя по виду, Малфой еле сдержался, чтобы не фыркнуть или закатить глаза. — Любым научным работникам, учащимся... И это только те, кто использует яйца для себя, а не для перепродажи.

— Ты меня не так понял, — Гарри уже смотрел на него не отрываясь, едва заметив, что на столе появились напитки. — Нет ли у тебя на примете кого-то конкретного? Скажем, кого-нибудь из сферы зельеварения, кому они могли пригодиться?..

— Поттер, — Малфой все-таки фыркнул, — да они всем могли бы пригодиться. Но если ты спрашиваешь меня о том, — он провел пальцем по ободку чашки с кофе, — не говорил ли мне кто-то из знакомых: «Вот черт, как же мне нужна новая партия яиц рунеспура», — он поднес чашку ко рту и, сделав глоток, внимательно взглянул на Гарри, — то нет, такого не было.

— Понятно, — протянул Гарри и тоже отпил кофе. С минуту они оба молчали: стоило прояснить вопрос с рунеспуром, как разговаривать тут же стало не о чем. Гарри только глядел на Малфоя, отстраненно отметив, что у него красивые пальцы. И что он очень церемонно держал чашку — как будто находился на торжественном чаепитии. А когда облизывал губы... Черт. — Спасибо, — наконец добавил он.

— Да не за что, — Малфой пожал плечами. — Вряд ли я рассказал тебе что-то новое.

Чистая правда, но Гарри не спешил этого признавать.

— Еще одно мнение лишним не будет, — пространно начал он. — Одно дело — взгляд со стороны, и другое — наблюдения того, кто вертится в этих кругах...

Малфой как-то резко и совсем не изящно помотал головой.

— Не вешай мне лапшу на уши, Поттер. То же самое тебе бы сообщил любой министерский лаборант, для этого не нужно даже разбираться в зельях. С чего ты пришел ко мне?

— Увидел знакомое лицо. — На столе возникла тарелка с заказанным сэндвичем, и Гарри тут же в него вцепился, радуясь возможности уйти от расспросов. Малфой с минуту молча его разглядывал — судя по сдвинутым бровям, явно сдерживая какую-то колкость о манерах Гарри за едой.

— И при виде меня, разумеется, тут же воспылал желанием пообщаться, — скучающе протянул он. При словах «воспылал желанием» Гарри чуть не подавился долькой огурца — прежде чем с облегчением понял, что Малфой не всерьез. — Выкладывай, Поттер. Что тебе от меня нужно? Опять в чем-то подозреваешь?

— Да ни в чем я тебя не подозреваю, — Гарри замахал руками. — Просто решил обратиться к кому-то, кого уже знаю. Поумерь паранойю, Малфой. Или, — он пристально на него посмотрел, — тебе есть что скрывать?

Малфой хмыкнул и одним глотком допил кофе.

— Всем есть что скрывать, Поттер. Что ты хочешь услышать? Что я глава подпольной сети торговли яйцами рунеспура, а заодно яйцами химеры и ядом крильмара? — он хищно усмехнулся. — Или что вхожу в клуб каких-нибудь ЗПК — Зельеваров, Поддерживающих Контрабанду?

— А такой есть? — Гарри попытался придать себе серьезный вид, и Малфой наградил его очередным нечитаемым взглядом. — Да я шучу, Малфой, расслабься. Сказал же, никаких подозрений. — Разговор пошел по кругу, и Гарри почувствовал, что ничего не понимает. Если Малфою он нравился, почему Малфой так себя вел? Может, Малфою просто неловко в его присутствии? Или Забини с Гринграсс были неправы и его симпатия к Гарри осталась в прошлом?

Расслабляться Малфой не спешил, но хотя бы перестал сверлить взглядом. И, похоже, принял для себя какое-то решение.

— Хорошо. Если это все, — Малфой выразительно посмотрел на часы, — то спасибо за ланч. — Он достал из портфеля портмоне и положил перед собой с десяток сиклей.

— Постой, — Гарри потянулся вперед и чуть не смахнул со стола портфель.

— Поттер, это драконья кожа! — взвился Малфой, подхватывая портфель и картинно его отряхивая. — Нельзя ли поаккуратнее?

— Извини, — примирительно произнес Гарри, — я просто хотел оставить тебе визитку на случай, если ты еще что-то вспомнишь и захочешь со мной связаться. — Он протянул Малфою бумажный прямоугольник. — Она зачарована так, что если показать ее сове, то на нее не будут действовать скрывающие чары вокруг моего дома, — Гарри чуть запнулся, — и ты сможешь мне написать.

Малфой с каким-то неверящим видом принял визитку и, повертев в руках, убрал в портмоне.

— Хорошо, — Гарри ожидал, что он закончит фразу чем-нибудь вроде «Непременно отправлю твою визитку в редакцию «Ведьмополитена», но Малфой просто добавил: — Напишу, если что.

***

Вернувшись в кабинет, Гарри обнаружил там одного Денниса, который с кислым видом просматривал содержимое сразу нескольких сфер. Увидев Гарри, он от них оторвался:

— Как конференция, есть кандидатуры на покупателей? — Гарри покачал головой, и Деннис заметно сник: — Жаль. Тогда бы я смог бросить эту безнадегу. — Он махнул рукой на сферы, и Гарри подошел ближе, разглядев в них маленькие фигурки за столиками. — Главный зал в пятницу, — пояснил Деннис. — Еще раз отслеживаю перемещения всех гостей. Вообще, конечно, этим должен был заняться Энтони...

Он вздохнул и вернулся обратно к сферам. Гарри ощутил укол сочувствия: хотя Деннис и старался вовсю, в расследованиях его все время опережали другие авроры — как сейчас Энтони, — оставляя на него самую нудную работу.

— Тут тебе прислали какие-то папки из финансового отдела, — добавил Деннис, когда Гарри осторожно взял со стола единственную свободную сферу. — Что, тоже будешь наблюдать?

— Я, наверное, поработаю из дома, — ответил Гарри, призывая к себе папки. — Не буду мешать. Спасибо, Деннис.

— Удачи, — Деннис махнул ему рукой. — Надеюсь, тебе хоть будет на что посмотреть.

Гарри в этом и не сомневался, но благоразумно промолчал.

Отлевитировав папки и сферу к выходу из Министерства, он аппарировал домой, плотно прижав их к себе. В квартире, даже не разувшись, Гарри спешно настроил сферу, активизировал и, поставив на журнальный столик, принялся наблюдать. Крохотный зачарованный артефакт, нацепленный Малфою на портфель, позволял отследить все его передвижения — и показывал пусть и слегка подрагивавшую, но ясную картинку.

С ланча Малфой вернулся на конференцию и прослушал еще пару лекций, затем пообщался с докладчиками и другими зрителями. Торговлю ингредиентами никто в разговорах не упоминал — если не считать какого-то седого волшебника, который громко возмущался, как взлетели цены на рог дромарога.

После конференции Малфой аппарировал прямиком домой — от аппарации соединение артефакта со сферой прервалось, и Гарри пришлось, чертыхаясь, заново накладывать слетевшие чары.

Когда он закончил и картинка снова появилась, Малфой уже снимал с себя мантию.

Гарри прильнул к сфере так близко, что почти касался ее лбом. Малфой стоял в центре комнаты — личного кабинета? — и, справившись с застежками, аккуратно повесил мантию на кресло рядом с портфелем. Гарри не отрываясь смотрел, как Малфой ослабил узел галстука. Расстегнул рубашку. Выправил ее из брюк, на мгновение открыв полоску светлой кожи. Раздеваться до конца он не стал и какое-то время прохаживался по комнате в полурастегнутой рубашке, открывая окно и доставая из портфеля какие-то бумаги — а Гарри весь извелся. Чего Малфою стоило снять рубашку? Гарри так хотелось увидеть его плечи. Затвердевшие от холода соски. Острые лопатки — почему-то он не сомневался, что они будут именно острыми.

Затем, оставив бумаги на столе, Малфой вышел из комнаты. Минут через пять из коридора донесся едва различимый шум воды.

Гарри чертыхнулся. Прежде идея прикрепить отслеживающий артефакт Малфою на портфель казалась ему удачной: рубашку или мантию Малфой мог убрать в шкаф или отдать эльфам для глажки, портфель же вряд ли стал бы менять.

Не учел Гарри только того, что в душ он с ним не ходил.

Он прикрыл глаза, представляя Малфоя под струями воды. От мысли, что это происходило прямо сейчас, в паху потяжелело. Интересно, что Малфой делал? Просто мылся или?.. Возможно, его взбудоражила встреча с Гарри? И он тоже не мог перестать о нем думать?

Возможно, он думал о Гарри прямо сейчас. Пока гладил себя мокрыми намыленными пальцами.

Гарри почти безотчетно расстегнул молнию и просунул руку в штаны. Слегка сжал член, потер большим пальцем головку.

И усилием воли остановился. Зачем дрочить, фантазируя о Малфое, когда перед глазами мог быть реальный Малфой? Если он мог вернуться в эту комнату, выйдя из душа — наверняка в одном полотенце, с влажными, потемневшими от воды волосами, капли стекали бы на шею и ниже по телу...

Малфой и правда скоро вернулся — в длинном пушистом халате. Непозволительно длинном, по мнению Гарри. Впрочем, Малфой выглядел по-своему мило: каким-то непривычно домашним и расслабленным. Гарри тут же захотелось провести пальцами по влажным волосам — хоть в чем-то фантазия сбылась! — и прижать Малфоя к себе.

Гораздо больше, конечно, хотелось вытряхнуть его из халата и потрогать в свое удовольствие — но Гарри справедливо рассудил, что нельзя желать всего сразу. Пока можно довольствоваться и малым, решил он, снова обхватывая пальцами член.

Следующие два дня стали сущим кошмаром. Малфоя Гарри видел не все время: с портфелем он не прогадал, Малфой и правда всюду брал его с собой, но дома рабочими делами занимался мало. Чаще всего в комнату, где оставлял портфель, он заходил изучить за столом какие-то бумаги или переговорить с кем-то по камину — ничего важного, обычные разговоры с приятелями или семьей.

Но Малфой ни на минуту не выходил у него из головы. Стоило Гарри закрыть глаза, как в голове возникали картины с его участием. Как Малфой всем телом потягивался в кресле, изгибая спину. Как наклонялся, чтобы взять что-то с нижней полки, и брюки плотно облегали задницу. Как по утрам заходил в комнату после пробежки — в майке без рукавов и шортах по колено, открывавших подтянутые икры, — впервые его таким увидев, Гарри едва не подавился яичницей.

Иногда это были более странные и опасные образы: как Малфой сворачивался в кресле с книжкой. Как сиял, когда рассказывал по камину родителям, что его рецепт внесли в новый школьный учебник. Гарри даже стало нравиться, как он что-то напевал себе под нос, приглаживая у зеркала волосы — хотя прежде такое зрелище заставило бы его закатить глаза.

Визитку Гарри Малфой, судя по всему, так и не достал из портмоне. Первое время Гарри внутренне подбирался, стоило Малфою достать пергамент и начать что-то писать, но, похоже, ни одно из этих писем не предназначалось ему.

Расследование тоже буксовало на месте: ни Энтони, ни Деннис не заметили за Уильямсом и остальными посетителями ничего подозрительного. Новых наводок от информатора тоже не поступало, как и, слава Мерлину, новых порций контрабандных яиц. Робардс при виде их группы каждый раз интенсивно сжимал то, что держал в руках — когда на очередном совещании он чуть не разломал напополам палочку, Деннис судорожно сглотнул и весь день казался непривычно бледным. Вечером второго дня Робардс отловил Гарри в коридоре и желчно поинтересовался его успехами, непрозрачно намекнув, что если их нет, то пора возвращать сферу и артефакт.

Разговор нагнал на Гарри тоску. Похвастаться ему было особо нечем: все указывало на то, что Малфой и его коллеги с подпольной торговлей никак не связаны. Проверка личных дел слизеринцев тоже ни к чему не привела, и главными успехами Гарри оказалось то, что он поймал Нотта на неуплате налогов, а Гойла — на участии в незаконном квиддичном тотализаторе. Ребята из финансового отдела были в восторге и предложили проставиться ему на пиво, но Гарри вежливо отказался.

Некогда было просиживать вечера в пабе с коллегами, когда у него вот-вот могли отобрать заветную сферу, позволявшую наблюдать за Малфоем.

Той же ночью Малфой взял портфель с собой в спальню, похоже, решив изучить какие-то записи перед сном. Когда он отложил бумаги и потушил палочкой свет, Гарри стало почти ничего не видно — только нечеткий силуэт на постели. Но он все равно просидел у сферы до двух ночи, наблюдая, как Малфой ворочается во сне, и чувствуя, как окончательно теряет терпение.

Пора было что-то предпринять.

***

Лаборатория, в которой работал Малфой, совсем не походила на те хогвартские помещения, где хозяйничали Слагхорн и Снейп. Здание было светлым и таким просторным, что Гарри два раза заплутал в коридорах, прежде чем нашел нужную дверь.

— Мистер Малфой? — растерянно спросила ассистентка, украдкой глазея на шрам Гарри. — Я даже не знаю, он может быть занят... — Гарри с трудом удержался от невежливого ответа: он всего пятнадцать минут назад видел в сфере, как Малфой говорил этой же ассистентке, что собирался взять перерыв на ланч. — А по какому вы, э-э, вопросу?

Гарри даже не потрудился заранее придумать предлог.

— По рабочему, — несколько резко ответил он. Затем поспешно изобразил улыбку: — Не беспокойте нас какое-то время, ладно?

Малфой сидел в отдельном кабинете, лениво откусывая от яблока и читая «Пророк». На звук распахнувшейся двери он поднял голову и как-то странно встрепенулся, даже привстав из-за стола.

— Опять ты, — отметил он с таким видом, словно Гарри был редкой разновидностью какого-нибудь ингредиента для зелий.

— Опять я, — подтвердил Гарри, закрывая за собой дверь.

— Снова насчет торговли? Поттер, уверяю, если в темном переулке кто-то предложит мне купить рунеспура, я непременно...

Что Малфой в таком случае сделал бы, Гарри так и не узнал — потому что в пару шагов пересек кабинет, обошел стол и заткнул Малфоя самым приятным способом из всех возможных.

Малфой замер, не отвечая на поцелуй и вообще никак не реагируя. Похоже, он был в шоке.

Наверное, не в состоянии поверить своему счастью, весело подумал Гарри, притягивая Малфоя к себе и просовывая руки ему под рубашку.

Когда Гарри завозился, расстегивая ремень, Малфой ожил и задергался.

— Поттер, — протянул он, заглядывая Гарри в глаза, — ты не слишком торопишь события? Не то чтобы я был против, — поспешно добавил он, задирая в подтверждение своих слов рубашку, чтобы Гарри был лучше виден ремень.

Гарри подумал, что если посчитать их школьные годы за ухаживания и прелюдию — а если честно, он их именно так и воспринимал, — то он даже слишком медлил.

— Могу еще раз пригласить тебя на ланч, — сказал он, утягивая Малфоя на диван. И рванул неподдававшийся ремень с таким рвением, что порвал пряжкой петлю. Малфой раздраженно зашипел, но, кажется, передумал протестовать, когда Гарри погладил через брюки его член.

— К черту ланч, — Малфой коротко засмеялся, зачем-то взъерошивая Гарри волосы. И потянул его на себя.

Гарри тут же прильнул вперед, беспорядочно целуя в губы, в шею, в ключицы. От Малфоя пахло яблоком и еще чем-то пряным и свежим, и он так открыто прижимался и отвечал на прикосновения, что Гарри с трудом нашел в себе силы от него оторваться. Чуть привстал, чтобы расстегнуть на Малфое брюки и стянуть вместе с бельем до колен.

Член у Малфоя оказался ровный и гладкий, уже наполовину возбужденный, и Гарри тут же захотелось вобрать в рот напряженную розовую головку. Что и сделал, накрыв ее губами и проведя языком по щели сверху.

— Я так давно это хотел, — зачем-то сказал он Малфою, — ты даже не представляешь.

В ответ Малфой вскинулся всем телом, шумно вздохнув. Гарри приподнял голову, чтобы посмотреть на него, и еле удержался от стона: Малфой, глядя жадно и мутно, приоткрыл рот, казавшийся особенно темным и ярким на фоне светлой кожи.

Быстро облизнув губы, Гарри снова втянул в рот член — почти на всю длину. И, выпустив с влажным хлюпающим звуком, слизнул оставшуюся на губах капельку смазки.

Малфой застонал, зарываясь пальцами Гарри в волосы. Сперва легко потянул, затем, когда Гарри не выказал протеста, дернул вперед. Гарри послушно взял в рот, помогая себе рукой, и пальцы Малфоя в его волосах на мгновение вздрогнули.

Другой рукой Гарри обхватил себя через штаны — где уже жарко и нестерпимо тянуло — и нехотя отстранился от Малфоя: одной рукой никак не выходило расстегнуть молнию. Чуть спустив мешавшую одежду, он потянулся за палочкой и наскоро наколдовал смазку, подставив под нее пальцы. Несколько раз провел скользкой рукой по члену, порывисто вздохнул. И взглянул на Малфоя.

Малфой следил за ним потемневшими, широко распахнутыми глазами, тяжело и часто дышал, грудь ходила ходуном. Встретившись с Гарри взглядом, он слегка встряхнул головой, откидывая со лба и скул растрепанные светлые пряди.

Гарри подумал, что в жизни не видел ничего соблазнительнее.

Он словно в тумане снова провел пальцами по члену Малфоя. Подвигал рукой сверху вниз, огладил мошонку. Прикоснулся большим пальцем ко входу.

Малфой вдруг дернулся и стал кончать, еще шире открыв рот и проскулив что-то неразборчивое, но явно одобрительное. Гарри нагнулся и подставил рот к истекающей спермой головке, чувствуя, как на губы и подбородок попали горячие вязкие капли.

Когда Малфой замер и затих, Гарри вытер рукой рот и ей же обхватил член. Малфой смотрел расфокусированным, ничего не соображавшим взглядом. И Гарри от мысли, что дрочит у него на глазах, пальцами, на которых не только смазка, но и сперма Малфоя, много не потребовалось — спустя всего пару резких движений он кончил себе на живот.

Какое-то время оба молчали, приходя в себя. Затем Малфой приподнял голову и зашевелился, подтягивая скомканные брюки. Оглядел их, оценивая ущерб, и потрясенно протянул:

— Вот это пыл, Поттер, — он слегка хрипло рассмеялся. — Ты порвал петлю на поясе. И оцарапал ремень. А брюки дизайнерские, Репаро тут не поможет.

— Выставь мне счет, — лениво пробормотал Гарри, потянувшись за палочкой. Наложил на них обоих очищающие и довольно ухмыльнулся.

***

В общем-то, наблюдать за Малфоем дальше не было смысла, но Гарри все равно не мог удержаться: слишком хотелось узнать, чем он занимался. Как будет реагировать на произошедшее? Как вообще себя поведет? Попрощались они немного скомканно — Малфою надо было идти в лабораторию к закипавшему зелью, — и пусть Гарри и не ждал моментальных заверений в любви, он хотел убедиться, что Малфою тоже не все равно.

Увиденное Гарри однозначно нравилось. Вернувшись в кабинет, Малфой казался непривычно рассеянным — если судить по тому, что на чтение тонкой кипы бумаг потратил несколько часов, бессмысленно уставившись на листы. После он снова ушел в лабораторию, оставив портфель в кабинете, и на какое-то время пропал из виду, а когда вернулся, из его разговора с ассистенткой Гарри узнал, что Малфой даже умудрился испортить зелье — судя по удивлению ассистентки, обычно простое в приготовлении.

Тусклый сентябрьский день почему-то показался Гарри необычно солнечным и приятным, и даже разогретый на ужин стейк — не таким жестким, как вчера. Уже не так угнетал тупик в расследовании: недовольство Робардса стало чем-то маловажным и второстепенным. Глядишь, была бы у него личная жизнь, он бы так не зверствовал.

Надо будет завтра предложить Малфою встретиться, решил Гарри, время от времени поглядывая в сферу, где Малфой уже вернулся домой и теперь отряхивал мантию от летучего пороха. Пригласить куда-нибудь. Позвать к себе — эта мысль была особенно заманчивой.

Прежде чем он успел ее развить, камин Малфоя снова полыхнул, и среди поленьев показалась встрепанная голова Гойла.

— Здоров! — оглушительно крикнул он, и Малфой почти подпрыгнул на месте. — Решил что-то с билетами?

— Пока нет, — сказал Малфой, опускаясь на ковер перед камином. — Я правда не знаю, Грег. Как бы мне ни хотелось провести время в вашей дражайшей компании, — напыщенно протянул он, — возможно, у меня будут другие планы, — и широко усмехнулся.

Но Гойла это, похоже, не впечатлило.

— Да какие планы, — пробасил он. — Опять твои зелья? Не, я понимаю, впечатляющего матча ждать не стоит — против «Пушек»-то, — но все равно ж будет поинтереснее всех этих... склянок, пробирок.

Гарри не видел лица Малфоя, но готов был поспорить, что он закатил глаза.

— Или ты все загоняешься из-за пятничного? — вдруг спросил Гойл. — Ну подумаешь, перетерли за твою школьную влюбленность во Флинта — чего ж теперь, на матчи его не ходить? И вообще, — он сдвинул тяжелые брови, — если кто что скажет, я их... Ты ж знаешь, я за тебя любого порву!

Гарри в полной прострации смотрел, как Малфой убеждал Гойла, что верит ему. Как пообещал дать знать о своих планах. Как, попрощавшись, выпрямился и вышел из комнаты.

Тогда Гарри, уронив голову на руки, громко выругался.

Он давно не чувствовал себя таким идиотом. И почему он решил... Если подумать, ничего в том разговоре однозначно не указывало на него, но Гарри сразу же предположил, что речь о нем. С чего он вообще взял, что мог Малфою нравиться — хоть в каком-то смысле?

Впервые в жизни Гарри ощутил солидарность с Добби: ему тоже захотелось побиться головой о стену.

Стейк неожиданно показался невкусным, и Гарри резко отодвинул от себя тарелку. Чертов Малфой. Получается, он все время старался Гарри задеть не потому, что был влюблен, а ему просто нравилось его задевать?

Нестерпимо захотелось наложить на себя Обливиэйт. Или еще лучше — на Малфоя. Какой смысл в умении стирать память, если им нельзя воспользоваться в те моменты, когда хочется провалиться сквозь землю?

Спать он ложился с твердым намерением перестать думать о Малфое — и всем, что с ним связано. Сны в этом помогали мало — если по-честному, то совсем не помогали, — и проснулся Гарри угрюмым и каким-то пришибленным.

Сова от Малфоя прилетела сразу после завтрака — и моментально попыталась стянуть с тарелки шкурку от бекона. Такая же наглая, как и хозяин, мрачно подметил Гарри.

Записка гласила: «Поттер! По-моему, ты должен мне за испорченные вещи. Как насчет компенсации? Скажем, сегодня в семь? М.»

Гарри подумал, что это самое небрежное приглашение на свидание за всю его жизнь.

Пока он в унынии пялился на записку, из гостиной раздался хлопок аппарации — но не успел Гарри встревоженно вскочить на ноги, как следом донесся окрик Денниса:

— Гарри! Гарри, я его нашел!

— Кого? — опешил Гарри, бросаясь в гостиную.

— Торговца! — Деннис чуть не подпрыгивал на месте, зачем-то комкая в руках диванную подушку. — Из ресторана! — он сделал выразительную паузу и выпалил: — Это официант!

Заметив пораженный взгляд Гарри, он откашлялся и затараторил:

— Помнишь, мелкий такой, он еще какое-то время не отзывался, когда Паркинсон его звала? Сразу после восьми. А на других сферах видно, что ровно в восемь его вызывали еще за двумя столиками — и он тоже долго не подходил. Я подумал, что для ресторана такого уровня это странно, стал высматривать — и не нашел!

Он уставился на Гарри так, словно ожидал похлопывания по плечу и пряника.

— Сферы из главного зала показали, что он два раза бегал в какое-то служебное помещение, но я послал Патронус их менеджеру, и он сказал, что та подсобка не используется... — Деннис на мгновение замолк, кажется, выдав всю фразу на одном дыхании, но быстро продолжил: — Гарри, я уверен, он там встречался с покупателем! Еще менеджер сказал, он недавно стал носить дорогие часы и заговорил об увольнении — ну еще бы, такие деньжищи...

— Здорово, — искренне произнес Гарри. — Ты молодец. Отличная работа!

Деннис засиял, как новенький галлеон.

— Пойдешь со мной на задержание? Мне дали его адрес, это в Ньюхэме, можем вместе аппарировать...

— Не стоит, — Гарри покачал головой, осторожно забирая у Денниса подушку. — Давай лучше без меня.

— Думаешь, с Энтони? — разочарованно протянул Деннис. — Нет, он, конечно, хороший аврор, но ты...

— Думаю, ты и один справишься, — перебил его Гарри, не желая выслушивать очередную порцию дифирамб. Деннис оторопело на него посмотрел. — Да правда, этот официант вчера закончил Хогвартс, зачем тебе для такого напарник? — Он улыбнулся Деннису. — Иди. Я пока позову Энтони, будем ждать тебя в допросной.

Ликующий Деннис покивал и аппарировал, а Гарри еле удержался, чтобы не хлопнуть себя по лбу. Деннис Криви напал на след преступника, пока он считал ворон. Деннис чертов Криви. Кому скажешь — не поверят.

Впрочем, этого бы не произошло, не будь Гарри так зациклен на Малфое.

Он прошел обратно на кухню и снова взглянул на лежавшую на столе записку. Сова недовольно ухнула — наверное, ей было мало бекона.

Гарри вздохнул и достал перо.

«Боюсь, ты меня не так понял, Малфой, — написал он. — Я не занимаюсь компенсациями. Почему бы тебе не попросить Флинта?»

Привязав записку к лапе совы, Гарри быстро выпихнул ее в окно, пока не успел передумать, и побрел к камину связываться с Энтони.

Когда он ввел его в курс дела, Деннис еще не вернулся — Гарри попросил дежурных предупредить, когда приведут кого-то на задержание, — и до подготовки комнаты для допросов еще оставалось немного времени.

Как раз хватит, чтобы посмотреть на реакцию Малфоя.

Гарри активировал сферу, и она — как Гарри полагал, в последний раз — показала, чем занимался Малфой. А именно раздавал указания домовику насчет меню ужина («Полусладкое на аперитив? Тибби, у моей матери будет припадок!») и, по-видимому, собирался отбыть на работу.

Сова опустилась на подоконник, когда Малфой уже зашнуровывал с помощью палочки ботинки.

Возможно, Гарри снова выдавал желаемое за действительное, однако ему показалось, что Малфой шагнул к сове как-то очень торопливо. Но к пергаменту он точно потянулся с нетерпением — у него даже чуть подрагивали пальцы.

Он замер, пока Малфой отвязывал и разворачивал пергамент.

Прочитав записку, Малфой несколько раз ошалело моргнул. Затем вспыхнул — если так можно назвать то, что у него порозовели скулы. Перечитал снова и неожиданно грязно выругался.

К чести Малфоя, догадался он быстро. Заозирался по сторонам и поднял палочку. Первые фразы — «Акцио колдокамера» и «Акцио жучок» — не сработали, но на «Акцио вещь Поттера» артефакт тут же влетел ему в руки.

Малфой скривился так, словно перед ним оказался глизень. И, скомкав записку, сжал ее в руке так сильно, что побелели костяшки пальцев.

Затем Малфой что-то неразборчиво прошептал, взмахнув палочкой, и сфера погасла. Наверное, простое Фините, тоскливо подумал Гарри.

***

На стадионе стоял сильный шум, но даже в общем гуле голосов можно было разобрать звучный бас из оранжевой розетки Рона: «Пушки Педдл» — чемпионы!», «Чемпионы — «Пушки Педдл»!»

— Сам заколдовал! — во все горло проорал Рон, стараясь перекричать и вопли болельщиков, и слова комментатора, и свою голосящую розетку. — Почему-то с «Пушками» стало совсем мало фанатской атрибутики...

— Потому что за них никто не болеет, придурок! — заверещала какая-то ведьма с верхних трибун и запустила в Рона остроконечной шляпой. На всякий случай Гарри тоже пригнулся.

— «Пушки» уже один раз сыграли с «Катапультами» вничью! — с обидой проревел Рон. — И тогда же победили «Соколов» и «Скитальцев»!

— Да, в девяносто девятом! — отозвалась ведьма. — Вернись в настоящее!

Рон показал ей неприличный жест и отвернулся, но Гарри заметил, что кончики его ушей покраснели.

— Подумаешь, у команды было несколько неудачных сезонов, — пробурчал он, — это еще не значит... Эй, глянь! Это что, Малфой?

Чуть вздрогнув, Гарри тут же проследил за его взглядом. На пару рядов ниже и правда шел Малфой — в сопровождении Нотта и Гойла с огромным плакатом «Катапульты Кайрфилли» — номер один!»

— Мерлин, сто лет их не видел, — поразился Рон. — О, ну конечно же! — заметив плакат Гойла, он сложил ладони рупором и громко прокричал: — Легко болеть за чемпионов лиги! Лишь бы подмазаться!

Сверху в него снова полетела чья-то шляпа — быть может, работа рук той же ведьмы, быть может, кого-то еще. Гарри запоздало осознал, что они с Роном сидели на трибуне болельщиков «Катапульт».

И пожалел, что бросавшие обе шляпы промазали — тогда бы можно было натянуть одну из них по уши, чтобы Малфой его не заметил.

Об отправленной записке Гарри пожалел почти сразу же. Будь у него хроноворот, он бы написал что-то другое, но за отсутствием хроноворота оставалось только послать еще одну сову. С чем-нибудь вроде «Обычно я не врываюсь к школьным недругам на работу, чтобы отсосать — я просто думал, что давно тебе нравлюсь».

Звучало просто жалко, а ничего лучше Гарри придумать не смог — и не стал вообще ничего отправлять.

— Черт, они что, идут сюда? — Рон скривился. — Брр, надеюсь, Гойл меня не услышал...

Малфой с компанией и правда направились к их ряду. Гарри мысленно застонал. В фантазиях он сталкивался с Малфоем, когда триумфально арестовывал какого-нибудь опасного темного волшебника. Или хотя бы сидел в пабе с друзьями, смеявшимися над его искрометной шуткой.

А не рядом с Роном и орущей розеткой в окружении враждебно настроенных болельщиков.

Не то чтобы он часто представлял себе встречу с Малфоем. Всего лишь прокрутил в голове пару десятков сценариев.

На большее попросту не хватило времени — в конце концов, прошло всего два дня. Причем насыщенных: из незадачливого официанта удалось вытрясти список всех его покупателей, и большую часть пятницы Гарри, Энтони и Деннис проводили обыски и конфисковывали запрещенные товары.

Деннис вышел из расследования триумфатором, заслужив звание лучшего аврора месяца и скупое «Недурно, Криви» от Робардса, что от него считалось высшей похвалой. На радостях Деннис даже забыл принести Гарри кофе — и Гарри надеялся, так будет продолжаться и дальше.

В понедельник надо было сдать финальные отчеты и материалы для расследования — в том числе и артефакты для слежки. Гарри старательно отгонял от себя мысли о том, как будет выбивать артефакт у Малфоя. Если Малфой его еще не разнес Редукто и не растер в порошок, конечно.

Впрочем, похоже, сейчас ему как раз предоставится возможность это узнать.

— Поттер, — дойдя до их ряда, Малфой остановился в проходе. За его спиной со скучающим видом встал Нотт, а Гойл резво взмахнул плакатом, чуть не сметя с трибуны двоих зрителей.

— Малфой, — кивнул Гарри. — Не знал, что ты так интересуешься квиддичем. Давно не видел тебя на матчах.

В ответ Малфой криво ухмыльнулся.

— Я всего лишь увидел знакомое лицо, — он со смехом поманил Гарри к себе. — Отойдем на пару слов?

Гарри заколебался. Зная обычную реакцию Малфоя на унижение — а именно так он наверняка воспринял подглядывание и записку Гарри с отказом, — сейчас он должен был желать Гарри особо мучительной смерти.

Но любопытство все же пересилило, и, проигнорировав недоуменный взгляд Рона, Гарри поднялся и подошел к Малфою. Тот, махнув рукой Гойлу с Ноттом, повел его вниз к выходу с трибун.

Отведя Гарри чуть в сторону от шумной толпы, Малфой неожиданно достал из кармана уже знакомый артефакт:

— Возвращаю пропажу, господин аврор, — он картинно протянул Гарри руку. — Любопытная игрушка. Чары частичной невидимости?

— Что-то вроде того, — Гарри слегка рассеянно кивнул, принимая артефакт. — Последняя разработка невыразимцев. — Он замолчал, не зная, что сказать дальше. Наверное, надо Малфоя поблагодарить? — Спасибо.

Малфой чинно кивнул — с таким же видом, с каким отдавал домовым эльфам в чистку шляпу.

Еще с минуту Гарри помолчал, пытаясь подобрать подходящие слова. Затем на одном дыхании выпалил:

— На самом деле я ни в чем тебя не подозревал, — признался он, — мне просто нравилось за тобой наблюдать. — Мерлин, до чего это ужасно прозвучало! — В хорошем смысле, — быстро уточнил Гарри, вглядываясь Малфою в глаза.

Малфой смотрел на него не мигая. По его лицу ничего нельзя было прочитать.

— Ты приятно поешь, — зачем-то добавил Гарри, — когда причесываешься. И вообще, — он откашлялся, — у тебя красивые пальцы. И мне нравится твое выражение лица, когда ты читаешь: такое сосредоточенное. И твой пушистый халат. Выглядит очень теплым. — Гарри наконец замолк, почувствовав, что его уносит куда-то не туда.

— Он действительно теплый, — как-то потерянно ответил Малфой. И затряс головой, словно сам не понимал, зачем это сказал. Гарри серьезно на него посмотрел:

— Не собираешься на меня пожаловаться?

— На что именно?

— Даже не знаю, — Гарри хмыкнул. — На несанкционированное наблюдение и прослушку?

Малфой усмехнулся, отводя волосы со лба. В солнечном свете они казались просто ослепительно яркими.

— Поттер, ты прямо подаешь мне идеи, — коротко рассмеявшись, он задумчиво добавил: — На самом деле, я бы так и сделал. Если бы ты мне не нравился.

— О, — Гарри резко втянул воздух. В голову не приходило ничего вразумительного, что на это можно было ответить. — Значит, нравлюсь?

— Да, — Малфой серьезно кивнул. — Ты, конечно, не подарок, — он усмехнулся. — Мнительный, импульсивный, все время сутулишься, не умеешь вести себя за столом... — сокрушенно покачал головой, а затем внезапно улыбнулся: — Но перед твоим обаянием и талантами сложно устоять. Особенно перед некоторыми.

Гарри хмыкнул, чувствуя, как щеки заливает краска.

— Еще мне нравятся твои волосы, — добавил Малфой и тут же протянул к Гарри руку, проводя по ним пальцами. — Такие пышные и мягкие. Их очень приятно касаться. И глаза — тебе кто-нибудь говорил, что у тебя невероятно яркие глаза? И плечи, — он мечтательно зажмурился. — Я даже готов мириться с этими ужасными маггловскими вещами, — милостиво объявил он. — Цени мои жертвы, Поттер. И вообще ты ничего. Интересный, смелый, настойчивый... Так что да, ты мне нравишься.

— Больше чем Флинт?

— Да дался тебе этот Флинт, — фыркнул Малфой. — Ну серьезно, Поттер, попрекать меня дурацкой школьной привязанностью слишком даже для тебя.

В ответ Гарри промычал что-то неразборчивое. Мерлин, пусть Малфой никогда не узнает, что он рассчитывал сам быть объектом его дурацкой школьной привязанности.

— Еще только самое начало отношений, а ты уже закатываешь мне сцены ревности. — Малфой покачал головой. — Нет, я все понимаю, маггловское воспитание накладывает свой отпечаток, но чтобы так...

Гарри не стал спрашивать, причем тут маггловское воспитание — наверное, Малфой просто искал повод это упомянуть. Гораздо больше его заинтересовала другая часть сказанного Малфоем:

— То есть у нас отношения?

— Если ты хочешь, — произнес Малфой как-то неожиданно робко.

Гарри хотел.

Потом они вернулись на трибуны. Малфой забрал у Гойла плакат «Катапульт» и активно тряс им всю игру, напевая «Пушки» — наши короли» каждый раз, когда вратарь «Пушек» пропускал гол.

Рон сказал, что Малфой мерзкий ублюдок и ему здесь не рады.

Малфой сказал, что Гарри ему еще как рад, и посоветовал Рону попробоваться вратарем «Пушек».

Рон сказал, что не ожидал от Гарри такой подлости и что даже Нотт был бы лучше, он хотя бы молчит.

Нотт сказал, что они мешают смотреть игру.

Малфой сказал, что здесь слишком шумно и если Гарри не возражает, то было бы гораздо удобнее дослушать матч по приемнику у него дома.

И Гарри не возражал.


End file.
